totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Viúvas Negras
Black Widows is episode 16 of Season 1. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Candy Sweet *Arnold Jackson Synopsis The girls investigate the disappearance of the Honeybees, a high school cheerleading squad from California who're the California state champions and have won the national cheerleading competition the last ten years in a row. They're sent undercover as the WOOHPettes, the new California state champions, and they place 3rd in nationals (a squad from Texas got 2nd place), and the 1st place winners were the Black Widows, a new squad. Sam notices that the routine was very familiar (it was the same exact routine as the Honeybees), and the girls follow them to investigate. In the B-story, Mandy competes against Sam in the Beverly Hills High annual spelling bee. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Helicopter *Instant Hair Helmet In A Can *Lip Stick *Metal Cutting Laser Ring *Mini Locket Rocket *Spring Loaded Sneaker Trivia *Jerry Lewis's lack of ability to devise original names for WOOHP related things. **“Another Evil Boyfriend” -- WOOHPtanic **“A Thing For Musicians” -- The Spies **“Black Widows” -- WOOHPettes **“Déjà Cruise” -- WOOHPtanic **“Evil Gymnasts” -- WOOHPstanza **“Pageant Problems” -- WOOHPtopia (improvised by Clover) **“So Totally Not Groove-y” -- WOOHPons **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- WOOHPtanic *Samantha's dislike of cheerleading is shown. **"Black Widows” **"Futureshock!” **"Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!” *Mandy's trainers **Professional hypnotist **World famous linguist **Yoga guru *Beverly Hills High has a library. *Samantha mentions her father in this episode. After using the Metal Cutting Laser Ring she says it is so handy that maybe she should get one for her dad for Father's Day. *Another cheerleader team is shown using W as a logo. *This episode also reveals that Mandy apparently gets stage fright, when she walks into the Beverly Hills High auditorium and sees how many people are there for the annual spelling bee. *This episode reveals that Samantha and Clover have frequent dissagreements as revealed by Alexandra when she says, "Girls, this is not time for one of your squabbles." *Candy Sweet's hair shares the same vibrant red hair color from Seed in Suikoden II. *Goof: When the girls finished their performance, from the front it shows Alex holding the girls. From the back it shows Clover holding the girls. Gallery tsran108.JPG|Honeybees on the bus. epi81.JPG|A bizzare abduction. bev0.JPG|Beverly Hills High spies175.JPG|Sam tries to convince Alex and Clover to sign up for the Spelling Bee with her. spies176.JPG|Clover is certain Sam will win the Spelling Bee. mandy37.JPG|Mandy tells Clover, Sam, and Alex that she is going to win. mandy38.JPG|Mandy tells the girls she only wants to win to prove that she's the most stylish, most popular and smartest girl in Beverly Hills High. spies177.JPG|Sam determined to beat Mandy. Sam316.JPG|Rage clo128.JPG|Clover unhappy about having to visit the library. jer73.JPG|Jerry Lewis explaining the mission. epi82.JPG|Honeybees gad168.JPG|Instant Hair Helmet In A Can demonstration. jer75.JPG|Jerry Lewis clo132.JPG|Clover makes fun of Jerry's baldness. jer76.JPG|Jerry Lewis not pleased with Clover's mockery. spies178.JPG|Sam loathes the idea of having to pose as a cheerleader unlike Clover and Alex. spies180.JPG|Off to the mission. tsback52.JPG spies181.JPG|Sam unhappy about being a cheerleader while Alex and Clover are thrilled. epi83.JPG|WOOHPettes cheerleading outfits. clo133.JPG|Clover saying she loves this mission. spies182.JPG|Samantha and Clover at odds about cheerleading. Sam says it is a brainless, pointless activity while Clover insists it is an important, competitive sport. spies183.JPG|Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover in costume. tsran113.JPG|The spies learn that a lot of cheerleaders had a grude against the Honeybees. al65.JPG|Alexandra stunned to see how happy the other cheerleaders are that the Honeybees have gone missing. clo134.JPG|Clover is shocked as well. spies184.JPG|Sam, Clover, and Alex realize everyone is a suspect. epi84.JPG|WOOHPettes routine. spies185.JPG|Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover performing. spies186.JPG|The big finish. epi85.JPG|WOOHPettes judge's scores. sam322.JPG|Samantha once again annoyed at Clover's dreams to become a professional cheerleader. spies187.JPG|Alex and Clover enjoy the spotlight while Sam is embarrassed. tsran114.JPG|Cheerleaders from Texas. tsran115.JPG|Cheerleaders from Wisconsin. tsran116.JPG|Cheerleaders from Alaska. tsran117.JPG|The audience. blackwidows.JPG|Black Widows barge in at the end of the competition. blackwidows1.JPG|Black Widows performing. blackwidows2.JPG|Black Widows routine. blackwidows3.JPG|The finale. spies188.JPG|Clover, Sam, and Alex find the Black Widows to be superhuman and scary. sam323.JPG|Samantha feels there is something very familiar about the Black Widows' routine. blackwidows4.JPG|Black Widows win the national championship and advance to the World Cheerleading competition. blackwidows5.JPG|Reporters interviewing the Black Widows. blackwidows6.JPG|Black Widows' cheerleader appears to short circut. blackwidows7.JPG|The Black Widows' coach Candy Sweet insists on no more questions, saying her team needs to start training for the world competition immediately. gad169.JPG|Compowder epi90.JPG|Chaos ensues. woohpvan.JPG|Spies emerge ready for action. gad172.JPG|Mini Locket Rocket gad171.JPG|Mini Locket Rocket gad170.JPG|Mini Locket Rocket in use. gad173.JPG|Lip Stick in use. epi91.JPG|Black Widows helicopter. gad174.JPG|Lip Stick allowing the spies to stick to the helicopter as it takes off. gad175.JPG|Lip Stick causes a problem as Alex is unable to unglue herself from the side of the helicopter. gad182.JPG|Metal Cutting Laser Ring in use. gad181.JPG|Samantha impressed with the Metal Cutting Laser Ring and wanting to get one for her dad. sam330.JPG|Sneaking into the Black Widows training camp. epi92.JPG epi93.JPG|Sam, Clover, and Alex realize the Black widows are androids. blackwidows8.JPG|Black Widows training session. candy0.JPG|Candy Sweet hears Alex's compowder go off. gad176.JPG|Compowder Candy2.JPG|Candy Sweet's true identity revealed: Margaret Nussbaum. candy3.JPG|Jerry reveals that Candy Sweet changed her name just last week. candy4.JPG|Candy Sweet attended the same high school as The Honeybees. candy5.JPG|Caught. spies193.JPG|Samantha, Clover, and Alexandra about to have their minds wiped out. epi94.JPG gad177.JPG|Instant Hair Helmet In A Can saves the day. gad178.JPG|Instant Hair Helmet In A Can at work. blackwidows9.JPG|Black Widows attack at the world competition. blackwidows10.JPG tsran130.JPG|Panic. blackwidows11.JPG|Sam's plan at work. defeat0.JPG|Black Widows team destroyed. honeybees.JPG|Honeybees thank the spies. candy7.JPG|Candy Sweet defeated and captured. mandy40.JPG|Mandy panics at the sight of so many people. mandy41.JPG|Alex, Sam, and Clover watch Mandy panic. sam334.JPG|Samantha wishes Mandy good luck with competing with her stage fright. spies194.JPG|Clover and Alexandra celebrating Mandy's imminent loss and Sam's win. Category:Season 1